Evil Encarnate thy name is Fllay!
by Jenipher
Summary: What happens when Fllay decides to exact revenge upon Asuran for stealing Kira from her? Well, lets just say it's not pretty, but for who?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the songs or chars.

Summary: What happens when Fllay decides to exact revenge upon Asuran for stealing Kira from her? Well, lets just say it's not pretty, but for who?

* * *

It was a not so beautiful autumns day. In fact, it was raining. Oh yes, it had been pretty earlier, but the Earth's almost 'unforcastable' weather always got the better of Kira and Asuran. It was almost as if Mother Nature was against them being together. Or maybe it was the 'Pure and Clean Blue Mother Earth' who hated them. Either way, whenever they went out for a date, it always rained. Or hailed, or snowed and, one time, even mini-earthquakes. (That was during a dinner date. Man did Kira ever look funny with supper all over his clothes!)

Today however, was a day that both boys would remember, for the rest of their lives. It started off nice. Kira went round to Asurans for a date, and the two left in the morning to go to the park. They played on the jungle gym, swung on the swings, kissed, chased each other around in circles, kissed, scared chipmunks (lol), kissed. You get the picture. Little did they know that some one was watching them, and that some one hated Asuran so much they'd kill him.

But before we get to there, here's some background history just to piss you off. After the battle of Jachin Due, Asuran and Kira had returned to the PLANT to say good-bye to their friends and family and to pay their respects to Lenore Zala, the former Chairman Zala, Seigel Klein, Rusty, Miguel and Nikkoru at the cemetery. Whilst staying on the PLANT, both boys found their un-dying love for one another, and became an 'instant couple'.

They returned to Earth a right away, and lived together in…drum roll Canada! (Canadians, rejoice!) Sorry about that. Anyway. Here they had lived happily for many years, save during the Canadian winters where you can freeze your butt off shoveling the driveway, but that's beside the point. They had their friends over often, tried to get Deakka and Yzak together a lot and made new friends with the people and neighbors around their nice quaint bungalow. Back to the park now. Asuran was chasing Kira around again, and when he caught up, he tackled Kira to the muddy ground.

"You've been tackled!" Asuran shouted and whooped in triumph.

"Get off Asuran! You're hurting my poor chest."

"And it is such a lovely chest is it not my love?" Asuran cooed and kiss Kiras' neck playfully. He stood up and helped Kira to stand to. Both boys were covered from head to toe in the icky mud and soaked to the skin by the stupid rain. After getting up, the rain began to get harder, and harder.

"I hate this weather!" Asuran shouted while spinning in circles.

"Why, because it's unpredictable? You should've come to Earth more often as a child. Then you'd be used to it." Kira retorted. Asuran looked at him, and grinned evilly.

"Is that so Kira darling?" he said in a mock insane tone, and jumped his boyfriend. Kira screamed like a girl in surprise as he fell backwards into the mud. Again.

"Damn you!" he shouted and tried to get Asuran off him.

"No, damn the weather." He said jokingly and smiled. "I take it you want up?"

"How'd you guess ass hole?"

"I'm not an ass hole. I am a whole ass thank you very much." Asuran replied indignantly and sighed. "Okay, maybe I am, but you're a girl."

"What?" Kira shouted and turned on Asuran.

"Well you are. You cry like one and scream like one. As I just proved now." Asuran turned to walk away and soon found himself face first in the mud.

"Could a girl do that? Ha! I guess it's better to be a girl then and ass hole." Asuran laughed at this comment and flipped over so he was looking up at Kira.

"God I love you!" he said, wrapped his arms around Kira and kissed him on the lips. Kira lowered himself onto Asurans body and purred. "Now you're a friggin cat! Make up your mind or you'll have an identity crisis."

"Baaa." Kira bleated like a sheep, causing Asuran to begin laughing like mad.

"Ow, it hurts!" he gasped out. Kira smiled. If Asuran laughed to much at one time, he had the tendency to lose his breath and get cramps.

"I'm sure it does." Kira said, and helped the laughing Asuran to his feet. The blue haired boy fell into Kira and began to laugh into his shoulder. The brown haired boy pulled Asuran into a loving embrace. "Come on, it wasn't that funny was it?" All he got in response was laughter. Kira was about to speak again when a gun fired.

"What the hell?" Asuran shouted, his laughter disappeared instantly. Both boys looked around, alert, eyes picking up every movement. There was nothing.

"Not even a smoke trail. Where do you think it came from?" Kira asked quietly.

"I don't know. Lets search around a bit. I don't think Canadian citizens are legally allowed to fire guns at will." Asuran said just as quietly and the two began to search around the close bushes and hiding spots. Asuran was looking behind a bush when something red caught his eye. He walked stealthily towards it and gasped. His gasp caused the person to turn around quickly.

"Fll…llla…" was all he had time to mutter out before the girl held a gun to his chest and shot.

* * *

"Asuran?" Kira screamed, turning around as fast as possible to where the gun shot had come from. Scared for Asuran, he ran frantically to where he had seen his boyfriend last. There, on the ground was… nothing. Nothing but a trail of blood! Kira began to feel sick as he followed the trail. After a couple meters, it disappeared.

"Asuran!" he screamed again, scared to death now. He talked out loud to calm himself down. The pattering of rain was the only noise to be heard.

"Okay Kira, no need to get scared. It's a coincidence. Just a coincidence that Asuran disappeared after a gunshot and there is now a trail of blood where he was and…Ahhhhh!" Kira said, getting louder and more frantic until he screamed. Something had poked him in the back. He whirled around. "Asuran!" he said relieved, then frowned. It wasn't Asuran, nope, it sure as hell weren't.

"No, not Asuran. Hello Kira." The person said. The person was wearing a half mask across their face and was holding a gun to his chest now, and Kira gulped down his breakfast.

"Fllay…you're a ghost…" he muttered out.

"No I'm not you bastard!" She shouted and slapped him across the face. He raised his hand to his cheek and breathed out.

"Why are you al…li…?" Kira started, but was silenced by the gun poking harder into his chest.

"Alive you ask? Why should I tell you?" Fllay bitched back. "Hmmm.. I guess you deserve to know. I don't see why though, you weren't to concerned with my supposed death when you returned to PLANT. All you cared about was that damn Asuran. Well, after my ship exploded, I was severely burned by the flames, but some one was near in a machine and saved me before my air ran out.

"I was then taken to a hospital on PLANT, had my burns treated, then I stalked you. I stalked you and that damn boyfriend of yours. After you left for Earth in the Freedom and Justice, I lost your trail. I have been searching for two years, and I finally found you. And now that Asurans out of the way, you'll be mine again." After she finished, she began to laugh hysterically.

"No…you didn't shoot…" Kira said, tears falling down his face.

"Oh yes I did! Right in the chest. He's dead Kira. Dead like I was, but he's not going to get a chance like I did. Nope, you'll be attending his funeral, with me by your side. I'll be by your side forever now."

"You fucking bitch!" Kira screamed at Fllay. She was startled. "You whore! I would never be with you again! Even if you killed me! Asuran is my only love and if I can't be with him, I'll be with no one. So shoot you slut, I dare you." Fllay gasped. She didn't know Kira could swear. (Nor did the rest of us for that matter). She stepped back a pace and stumble on her words.

"Wh…what do you me...mean. You love me! You said so! We slept to…"

"No we didn't! You shared my bed for a night and that's all! It meant nothing and we did nothing! I've done more with Asuran then I ever did with you!" He stopped. Fllay was shaking with rage or shock, he couldn't tell.

"Then you can go join your bastard lover in hell!" She screamed and pulled the trigger. Kira shut his eyes and prepared for the pain. He heard a shot ring out, and a thump, but no pain. He opened an eye and gasped.

"Seems I got back here just in time." A voice said, and Kira smiled.

* * *

"Asuran!" Kira shouted and ran to hug his lover who was shot dead, but was now alive, but was dead, then alive then….

"Holy mother of God!" Asuran shouted and Kira backed up a bit. He looked down at chest. It was now covered with blood. He then looked at Asurans chest and gasped. (He loves gasping doesn't he?)

"Oh my God! You're bleeding! We have to get you to a hospital and quickly!" he said while fussing over his loves' wound.

"I think we should deal with her first." Asuran said, nodding his head towards the motionless body on the ground. Kira took Fllays pulse. None. Fllay was dead, and lying in a pool of her own blood. Her mask had fallen off, exposing seriously burnt and shriveled skin. Actually more like lack-of-skin but who cares? She's dead. (Waves mini flag, Yay!)

"How did she…" Kira started to ask, then stopped when his gaze trailed down and he saw the gun in Asurans hand. "You…but she…" he stammered, completely confused.

"Here's the deal. She shot me, then dragged my supposedly dead, but only unconscious, body away then came to get you. I regained consciousness, found my gun and shot Fllay before she killed you. End of story." Asuran explained out of breath.

"You keep a gun on you at all times?" Kira asked, shocked.

"Hell yeah. You can't trust all people. Canada may be a neutral country, but that doesn't mean that there are no Blue Cosmos. Fllay finally got what she deserved, now, can I go to the hospital please? Asuran asked, then fainted.

"Asuran!" Kira shouted as the blue haired boy blacked out. Kira picked up Fllays gun, pointed it at her forehead then placed the bullet behind her head. Luckily, Asurans bullet had gone through her entire head, so it would look like a suicide. He gathered Asurans light body in his arms, and ambled over the parks fencing and to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Some one, help!" Kira shouted while entering the doors of the hospital. He had ran, well, loped through the pouring rain all the way to the hospital (which just happened to be far away) and was tired. A nurse came rushing over and took Asurans limp form. Or at least she tried, but Kira held tight. She gave up and motioned for him to follow her. She led him into a room with lots of medical instruments.

"Put him on the bed and please leave. You can't be in here." She said, and ushered Kira out against his wishes. Soon after, a group of doctors rushed into the room and began the operation. A policeman came up to him and smiled.

"Hello. Do you mind telling me what happened exactly?" the nice man asked. He took Kira over to a room not being used and asked Kira to tell him the whole story.

"Well, before I start, some one should go to the park. There's a dead girl there."

"What?" the policeman, whose nametag read 'Officer Chuck' exclaimed.

"Um…yeah. That's part of the story."

"Then start talking." Chuck said sternly, and Kira began. He went on to tell the officer the story. Well, actually, it was a fake story, but it sufficed.

"…my friend and I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She was so desperate. He tried to stop her physically, but she shot him, then in her grief shot herself in the head. I was so shocked. She was normally such a strong willed girl. I brought my friend here to get medical help, but I feel bad about leaving her." He finished.

"So you're saying this girl, Fllay, was suicidal and killed herself and shot your friend, Asuran correct?" Chuck asked. Kira nodded.

"I would have brought her back to, but she was dead, and Asuran needed help... and I…" Kira began to 'fake cry' and Chuck patted him on the back.

"There, there. We'll settle this and see that Fllay has a proper burial. Don't worry, you did the right thing by trying to stop her. I'm sorry it didn't work." Chuck said, and stood up. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go get Fllays body. Thank you Kira." He turned around and left the room. Kira sighed and stopped crying. The nurse came into the room and smiled at him.

"Good news, Your friend is going to be perfectly fine." She said. Kira smiled.

"Wonderful. Can I go see him?"

"Yes, fourth room on the right. Be quiet though, he's asleep." The nurse replied, and Kira ran to Asurans room. He was sleeping, just like the nurse had said. The doctors had opened him up, taken the bullet out, repaired the damage, and sewn him back together.

"Kira.." Asuran called out in a sleepy voice. Kira was by his side instantly.

"Yes Asuran?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Am I going to jail for murder?"

"Hell no! Like I'd tell the police the truth, even though it would be the right thing to do and that you shouldn't be convicted by it because of all the events leading up to it and before it but.." Asuran silenced Kira.

"Thank you for making an alibi. I love you…" he said, while falling into the world of dreams again.

"Your welcome my love, any time." Kira responded, and leaned over Asuran and kissed his forehead. "We'll go home when you wake up." He whispered, and sat in a chair and waited.

* * *

Asuran was given permission to leave the hospital after a few days, and was told to come in to check up regularly for a week because of the slight chance of complications with the operation. As he and Kira were walking home, he started up a conversation.

"So, did the police believe your story?" he asked. Kira put his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Yes. I thought they'd have investigated further, but I guess a suicide is a suicide." Kira said reflectively.

"Unless it's a murder." Asuran said grimly.

"Don't think or talk like that Asuran! It was self defense of a loved one not murder! As you said, she had coming. Forgive and forget."

"Fine, but it will haunt us forever."

"Then let it! That whore was going to haunt me anyway for not 'saving her' or her father." Kira said, and brought his arms down. He place one around Asurans shoulder and one on his hip. "It's the past. Let's look to the future shall we?"

"We shall." Asuran replied . Kira swept him into a huge hug and kissed him.

"We shall." He agreed and they walked home together in silence. On the walk home, the sky opened up and began to snow. (This may seem odd, but it's not. At least not for Canada.) Asuran sighed and Kira giggled as snowflakes fell on them.

"You know what?" Kira asked Asuran.

"No, what you giggling girly?" he replied.

"There's only two months until Christmas."

"Your point?" Asuran looked at Kira. He was grinning evilly. "Hell no! Get back here! Kira!" he shouted at the running boy.

"Christmas match-making party!" he screamed while running into the house to get a phone book.

"Kira!" Asuran shouted, finally reaching the house. "Don't you dare…"

"Hello Deakka! It's Kira. Would you and Yzak like to come for over for Christmas break?" Kira asked into the telephone. Asuran smacked his forehead. They'd never get any peace and quiet now. Let alone trying to get Deakka and Yzak together, especially after what happened last time they tried. He sighed. Oh well, there could be worse things to have happen! God love irony!

* * *

Authors note: Hiya! waves madly Sorry for all you people who like Fllay. I am a 'Fllay hater' and I couldn't help but kill her. Again. Anyway, this is a semi-fluffy little Kira Asuran fic with death in it. Hope you guys liked it! I sure as hell do. :D (Mind you I love anything were Fllay dies.) Oh yeah, I chose Canada because it is my home country and it really does snow in October. I'm not kidding. Ciao! Jenipher 


End file.
